ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
United Kingdom: A La Reconquista
800px|center United Kingdom: A La Reconquista (Abreviado UK) es una serie que trata sobre unos chicos con poderes únicos, ellos luchan contra el mal y salvan al mundo miles de veces, aunque sean fastidiosos y no se lleven siempre se las arreglan y son buenos amigos. Trama Enemigos muy poderosos conquistaron territorios de todo el mundo, pero un grupo de chicos irán a la reconquista para recuperar esos territorios y salvar a sus habitantes. 800px|center Equipo: Norte *Rathing 10 *Kenny *Bentennyson6789 *Marcelicus 10 *Taichi Equipo: Sur *Gatikeng *Kirby Zayn Higgs *Drift *Ariel *Ilan *Rook Blonko Aliados *Hikari Takahashi *Kai Green *Starbeard *Gladiador Galáctico *Yaco *Ben 10,000 *Brow *Shine *Beast Villanos *Wvaken *Los Rebeldes *Blazer *Nitxiku *Dark Sombra *Shadow Angel *Proctor *Leynk *Awkin *Albert Nigga *United States *Revelation *Kalbedo *Freezer (UK) *Dr. Ánimo *Eon (UK) *Subdora *Exo-cráneo Episodios Para ver la lista completa, puedes visitar la lista de episodios. Temporada 1: center|400px Un villano llamado Wvaken junto a su equipo Los Rebeldes matan al Rey Drekk y a sus guerreros y conquistan su pueblo,pero un equipo de jóvenes llamado United Kingdom deberán planear como derrotarlos #Un viaje demasiado tarde (Chrono Spanner) #Carretera peligrosa (Thiago) #Tenemos trabajo por hacer (Rath 10) #Reconquistando sombras (BenTennyson) #De aqui para alla (Rath 10) #El filo de las llamas (Marcelicus) #El nuevo recluta (Parte 1) (Spanner) #Una nueva esperanza (Yovaneitor) #Confrontación en el portal (Thiago) #Diferente (Thiago) #??? (Marcelicus) #El sacrificio del héroe (Chrono Spanner) Temporada 2: center|400px #Fugitivo (Rath 10) #??? (Gatikeng) #Una batalla mas allá de todos los límites, el surgimiento de Shadow Angel (Kirby) #Era de la extincion (Dare) #Encontrandonos (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Rejuvenecidos (Ilan) #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #Todo o nada (Dare) #La reunion del mal (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Corres pa' perder o Sobrevives pa'ganar (Ilan) Temporada 3 United_States.jpg Rathing 10 confirmo que habrá una temporada donde los miembros de UK se enfrentaran a sus contrapartes malignas. #Soy un duro (Rath 10) #??? (Bentenny) #Five Nights in The House (Thiago) #El dragón de metal (Marcelicus) #El encuentro con nuestras versiones malvadas (Yovaneitor) #El juego del asesino (Rath 10) #??? (Bentenny) #Mundo alternativo (Thiago) #Enemigo inesperado (Thiago) #Physical aura (Marcelicus) #Un final terrible Parte 1 (Yovaneitor) #Un final terrible Parte 2 (Yovaneitor) Temporada 4 center|300px #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #El Paquete (Dare) #En otro universo(Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Traje de Viajes (Ilan) #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #??? (Dare) #La broma (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Quien decía que la astucia de los clones puede ser malvada (Ilan) Temporada 5 (Ultima) center|500px #Tengo algo que decirte (Rath 10) #??? (Bentenny) #Patrulleros del tiempo (Thiago) #Un día poco normal (Thiago) #??? (Marcelicus) #Destrucción Cósmica (Yovaneitor) #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #Imagine Dragons (Dare) #El regreso del heroe despues de su muerte (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Pelea de Villanos por todo el mundo, el fin de UK, ¿Será su adiós? (Ilan) #??? (Rath 10) Cortos *Porque me obligan a entrar (Rath 10) *Quieres ver??? (Rath 10) *Conoce la historia (Rath 10) *La gran calabaza (Taichi) *El detective (Taichi) *El esta listo (Ilan) *Algo mas alla de lo normal (Rath 10) *La armoniosa sintonia de un pasado muy oscuro (Rath 10) *Mision solo para chicas (Rath 10) *La invitación (Taichi) *Pizza Time (Taichi) *La Fiesta Fallida (Ilan :) ) Películas *United Kingdom: Line of Fire/galería (2014) Un villano llamado Leynk, conquistador de planetas trata de invadir la tierra pero UK logra vencerlo y lo encierran en un calabozo, pero su ayudante Awkin manda al equipo a su planeta y ellos deberán encontrar la manera de regresar a la tierra y ayudar al equipo sur a derrotar el ejercito de Leynk *United Kingdom: Conoce Nuestra Historia (2014-2015) Aburridos algunos de los miembros del equipo contaran historias acerca de su pasado y cada uno conocerá su historia *United Kingdom: Five Nights at Freddy's...The End (TBA) Unos chicos entran al local, los animatrónicos se reactivan y los matan. Después de investigar a fondo en el día, un policía entra para investigar y lo matan, dejó la puerta abierta y salen a la calle y empiezan a atacar a la gente y parte de UK deberán destruirlos antes de que todos se conviertan en animatrónicos Especiales *Conquista Navideña (Muy pronto) Opening Ingles Ten years ago Up dreams and illusions Conquering cities and nations Through our actions Today it is a reality And in adversity Our military remains ready And despite ups and downs We still the reconquest Much work remains A lot more road ahead But we have the power To achieve the reconquest It was time to do Not only say It is much more than talk For we must have vision And take action,our mission Is the of the protagonists Español Hace diez años atrás Subieron sueños e ilusiones Conquistando ciudades y naciones Con nuestras acciones Hoy en día es una realidad Y ante la adversidad Nuestra milicia sigue lista Y a pesar de altas y bajas Aun seguimos a la reconquista Queda mucho por hacer Falta mucho mas camino por andar Pero ya tenemos el poder Para alcanzar la reconquista Llego el tiempo de hacer No es solo decir Es mucho mas que hablar Pues hay que tener visión Y tomar acción, nuestra misión Es el de los protagonistas Aliens utilizados Por Kenny *Gutrot *Ditto (UK) *Diampire *Diamante (UK) *XLR8 (UK) *Ghostwolfer *Rapidhot Por Kalbedo *Armadillo (UK) *Goop (UK) *Eco eco (UK # Miembros 700px|center #Rathing #Bentenny #Kirby #Thiago #Marcelicus #Drift #Ariel #Ilan #Yovaneitor #Gatikeng #Kenneth Preguntas También podes visitar la wiki de la serie: United Kingdom Wiki. Miembros retirados A lo largo del proceso de la serie UK, varios miembros se han retirado por distintos motivos: *Eyga (Porque quizo) *Wolfer (Bloqueo) #Spanner (Por Voluntad) Categoría:Creaciones de Man of Action Fanon Categoría:Series Categoría:Contenido de United Kingdom Categoría:Grupos de Usuarios